


The Proposal

by Grac3



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fishing, Fluff, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grac3/pseuds/Grac3
Summary: Drabble. The preparations for the royal wedding are well underway, but Noctis can't help but think that something has been overlooked. Luna, it would seem, had the same idea.





	

Umbra came up to Noctis while he was fishing, that familiar notebook tied around his neck.

The Lucian wilderness stretched out before him, beautiful beneath the burning rays of the sun. Yet if he just turned on a pivot, that same wilderness would be replaced with the cosmopolitan metropolis of Insomnia, along with all his princely and groomal responsibilities.

He hadn't been expecting to see Umbra today, with that familiar grin plastered on his face. He vanished his fishing rod and untied the notebook from around Umbra's neck. The message inside was simple:

_Noctis Lucis Caelum, will you marry me?_


End file.
